The present invention relates to a combined storing and slicing device for a stick of butter or margarine or the like.
One known device of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 163,912. In this device, it is necessary to touch the contained stock of butter with one hand, while slicing with the other.
In another device shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 166,619, while it is not necessary to handle the butter stick, it is still necessary to use two hands to manipulate the device.
Moreover, both prior art devices must be used on a surface such as a counter top in order to effect slicing.